White Lilies
by Tori101
Summary: Sort of like my own little one shot for what happened with Sango and Kohaku in episode 163 of Inuyasha. Some of it is from some summaries I read, and I’m just twisting it to make it mine.


**White Lilies**

Sort of like my own little one shot for what happened with Sango and Kohaku in episode 163 of Inuyasha. Some of it is from some summaries I read, and I'm just twisting it to make it mine.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Inuyasha, or River by Tatsuya Ishii.

Kohaku jumped from the branch and landed in front of Kilala. "You alright Kilala?" he asked as he raised his scythe-chain weapon. The fire cat demon replied with a soft roar. He jumped foreword and fought a demon while Kilala advanced on another. The two who weren't fighting watched.

Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni

Aseru kimochi wo osaete

The fire cat shredded her opponent and Kohaku sent his scythe into the neck of the demon. It fell to the ground with a thud and he began fighting against the other demon, while Kilala took another attack from the last demon. She quickly recovered and bite it in the neck. Then scratching it and then biting at it again, it fell. Kohaku finished equally quickly, and wrapped the chain around his blade. "Kilala, you're hurt," he said simply as the demon cat transformed back into her cute little self and jumped to the boy's shoulder. He smiled and took her into his arms.

Hagayusa to iradatashisa ni kokoro midare

Kakaekonda hiza kozou

Kneeling down, he took out an ointment that his sister had used on him once thousands of years ago it seemed.

Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete

Naita yoru ga akeru

"_Sango!" shouted a young boy as a bear demon was about to bring its giant claws down onto the boy. The brunette boy brought his arm up to defend himself, bit a large boomerang came seemingly out of no where and cut through the demon's arm. It howled in pain and a girl stepped out of the shadows, dressed in the Demon Slayer fashion and her brown hair up in a high ponytail. The weapon returned to her and she prepared to throw it again. The bear rushed at her, knocking the weapon out of her novice's grasp. "Ah! Kohaku!" she shouted as she was pushed down by the bear demon. _

Sou 

Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo

Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo

_The young boy watched his sister be pushed down and cried out, "Sister!" Sango obtained an angry expression on her face and grabbed the white sword by her side and cut through the other arm of the demon. Getting up, she stepped aside to allow her demon fire cat, Kilala, to finish the bear. After it was disposed, the large cat beast returned to a cute as ever kitten and mewed. Sango made her way to Kohaku and grabbed his arm where the demon was able to get him long before she got there. "Here, let me fix this," she said quietly as she pulled an ointment out and began rubbing it into his wound. "Sister, thank you for saving me from the demon," the boy whispered. The older girl smiled and wrapped his wound up with a pink ribbon that she took from her attire. "I'll be right back," the boy said happily and rushed off into the woods, coming back moments later with a large bouquet of white lilies. _

_Sango took the lilies and smiled warmly at her little brother, "Thank you Kohaku, this was very thoughtful." The girl dropped the flowers and wrapped her arms around her younger brother and _pulled_ him close to her._

Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru

Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai

"Here Kilala, this will make it better," he said sweetly and rubbed it into the wound on her head. The cat's large red eyes flickered happily, and she mewed softly. "Come, let me show you my Secret Place," he said picking her up affectionately and heading off in another direction.

* * *

Sango ran through the forest path, and stopped suddenly. She felt a demonic presence. The brown eyed woman shifted slightly, and brought her Hiraikotsu in front of her as she spun around to shield herself from the Wind Sorceress's Dance of the Blades. "Kagura!" shouted the exterminator as she raised her weapon. "Is that you? I guess I didn't see you Sango," the woman said as if the two were friends. "Kagura! Where is Kohaku!" the slayer shouted at the Naraku reincarnation. Kagura looked towards the woman seriously, and pointed her fan in the direction Kohaku had run off to. Sango halted, _that's the direction to the Village of the Demon Slayers,_ she thought. 

Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo...

Sango began running in the direction, but was closely followed by Kagura. "What do you want Kagura!" she asked angrily. The woman's red eyes flashed towards the desperate girl, and she felt a small pang of sympathy for her. "Sango, when you find your brother, what will you do? How will you react towards him? After all he's done," she added sullenly. Her words caused Sango to slow down, "I don't know, but that doesn't matter!" she shouted before running ahead. Kagura stopped. _Sango, what will your heart do to you?

* * *

_

Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou

Yume ga kanau made...

Kohaku parted the low hanging branches of the willow trees, and gazed out across his Secret Place. It was carpeted with white lilies, the same ones he had once picked for Sango. Fire flies flew around the grassy hills and flowers, glowing their soft low green light. Kilala jumped from the boy's arms to chase them. Kohaku sat and watched her play. _Like I used to watch with Sango,_ he thought sadly. Kilala jumped up to grab a fire fly, but missed, bringing a memory back to the boy.

Yarusenai hakanasa ni mi wo yudaneru hodo

Sonna ayaui jidai ni

_A younger Kohaku chased after a fire fly, and had raised his hands, ready to grab it. But he missed. "Kohaku, you have to be slow and gentle, or else the prey will get away in fright instead of curiosity bringing it back," his older sister said lovingly to her little brother. She raised her hands, and held them in the air where a fire fly had been floating, but quickly flew away at the presence of her hands. But the steady glow of its tail showed it coming back curiously, just as she said. Just as it came in range, Sango clasped her hands together, trapping the bug between her hands. Its alarmed glow lit her hands up, and Kohaku watched amazed. "Now you try," Sango whispered as she let the little bug go near his face. _

Agaitemo te no todokanai kishi wo mezashi

Muga muchuu de oyoida

_The boy nodded and held out his hands. Two fire flies flew away, but they slowly returned out of their stupid curiosity. They were floating very close, and Kohaku quickly shut his hands together, trapping the bugs inside his hands. "Sister! I caught TWO! I did it!" he shouted happily as Kilala bounded to them. Sango smiled as the boy kneeled down in front of Kilala and opened his hands. Out of curiosity, the fire-cat poked her little nose in his hands, and watched as one of the fire flies flew straight on it. She sneezed, sending the bug flying backwards. The second floating close to the little demon's eyes, and she gazed at it with delight. So sparked her interest in fire flies. _

Nagare ni sakarau koe mo agerarenai

Yukitomari no basho de

Kohaku sighed, those times were gone, and he wouldn't get to share them with his sister until Naraku was dead! "I will kill him, I must! To avenge my people, and my family!...and to make Miss Sango happy, and then we can be a family again." Kohaku pledged to himself.

Sou

Ai ga subete tasukeru to wa

* * *

Sango passed by a tree, tears were threatening to leak from her eyes. She knew Kohaku was close; she had passed the tree where she had rescued him from the bear demon. _He must be close; I just have to find the scent of those flowers!_ Sango screamed in her mind. The white lilies had always been at the back of her mind, so when ever she saw them, she would think of her little brother. Those flowers meant so much to her. She had even kept the remains after they shriveled and died, drying and cracking into small dust specks. She had it with her when she slept, when she ate, when she fought demons, always. She kept them in a small vile that she hung either around her neck at night, or in her sash of her demon slaying outfit.

Omowanai dakedo kimi no hohoemi

Kokoro wo iyasu sono kuchibiru ni

Presently, her left hand wandered to the sash around her waist and she felt the smooth glass. _Oh Kohaku, I forgive you, for everything, just please come back to me!_ Sango said to herself pleadingly. Her black boots pounded against the ground, and she found it. The scent of lilies, and lots of them. "Oh Kohaku," she said tears streaming down her face as she stumbled into the clearing. Kilala jumped and pawed at the flying lights, and there sat Kohaku on the hill watching, his back to the woman. "KOHAKU!" Sango shouted helplessly.

Tachiagaru yuuki wo morau no sa

* * *

"KOHAKU!" the voce echoed in his mind and the boy remembered the voice of his sister deftly. Sango, he thought sadly as he turned his head around slowly. His sweet face, the familiar brown eyes, the freckles splayed across his nose, and his short brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "Oh, Kohaku," Sango repeated tearfully. She ran to him after dropping the oversized demon bone weapon. Her footsteps were rushed and clumsy, so she slipped on a patch of grass, and fell into Kohaku. The woman was on top of the boy, and she embraced him tightly. "Kohaku, it's you, it's really you." she cried into his shoulder. Kohaku sadly returned the embrace. He would spend a little bit of time with her, just to make her happy. She more than deserved it.

Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo...

The two siblings held each other close and Sango finally pulled away from him. Wiping her eyes, she tried to smile. "Kohaku, I can't be happier than I am now," she whispered as the fire flies flickered their lights around them. The wind swayed the lilies and the similar brown hair of the brother and sister. "Kohaku, I'm so glad that you are alright, if you were hurt, I'd never know what to do with myself," she said. The boy stared up at her and gave her a smile to relieve her conscience. "Sister," he said quietly as Kilala watched them contentedly from a distance.

Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hageshii keredo

Kimi no te wa hanasanai

The two siblings walked through the Secret Place just happy to be with each other again. Sango's arm was protectively around Kohaku's shoulders and holding him close to her. He smiled unwillingly happy to be with her again. Being with Sango could mean more danger towards her, and he wouldn't let Naraku know about his visit with her, and Kagura would never tell.

Itsumo kono mune no naka no ai wo shinjiteiyou

Yume ga kanau made...

Sango stopped walking on top of the hill and Kohaku stopped with her. She pulled the small vile into her hand and held it tightly. They gazed out at the stars together, and Sango pulled his form closer to her. "Kohaku, please come back with me, you are no longer needing to stay under Naraku's grasp! You can be protected by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and I. And Kilala too," she said quietly. Kohaku sighed, he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Sango, but I must stay with him awhile longer. I'm sorry, but I promise to come back to you when he is dead, I promise!" he said, leaning up to her face and placing a kiss gently on her cheek. "Kohaku," she began with tears in her eyes before embracing him tightly.

Sou

Ai ga subete wo tasukeru to wa

Omowanai dakedo kimi no hohoemi

She felt the wind move differently around them, and hugged him closer. "Kohaku!" she shouted as she hugged him tighter and felt the glass of the vile crack and shatter into her hand as Kohaku was pulled from her grasp. From where she was standing and holding her brother, fire flies appeared in his form and flew away, causing her to fall forward a bit. A feather carrying two sullen people flew high over head as Kagura and Kohaku flew away from Sango. "KOHAKU!" she cried angrily and desperately; tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kokoro wo iyasu sono kuchibiru ni

Tachiagaru yuuki wo morau no sa

The powdery substance of the flowers flew around everywhere as the wind blew in her hair and sent it around flying. Her tears also going airborne. When the wind settled, Sango fell to her knees, and hugging herself, cried into the ground. Kilala jumped onto her, and nestled herself in Sango's neck. "K-Koha-ku," she stuttered, "KOHAKU!" she beat the ground with her fist; now bloody from the broken glass. The white lilies blew softly in the wind.

Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo

Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo

* * *

"I love you Kohaku, always remember that," she whispered to the wind, hoping Kagura would carry it to Kohaku.

Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru

Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai

* * *

_I love you Kohaku, always remember that_, he heard in her voice. He stared at the back of Kagura's head, she seemed to be shaking. Was she crying? "I love you too Sango, always." The Sorceress of the wind allowed his message to be sent to Sango's ears.

Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo...

* * *

She held a bouquet of white lilies as she walked beside Kilala, her face tear stained. _Thank you, for the lilies Kohaku,_ she thought with a smile on her face.

Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hageshii keredo

Kimi no te wa hanasanai

Itsumo kono mune no naka no ai wo shinjiteiyou

Yume ga kanau made...

_**The end,**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think, and always remember that someone out there loves you. Especially if it's your brother and you feel separated, they love you no matter what. Please take this story to heart, and be thankful your siblings are right there.**_

_**Samantha**_


End file.
